Stuff of Legend
by MARVELous life
Summary: Gone. He's gone, gone, oh, God, he's gone. But he can't be! Because it's the Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler. Story also known as 'Ramblings of a Worried Mind'. Set during 'The Satan Pit', with spoilers.


**Lookie here, guys! Another Doctor Who fic! And it's longer than yesterday's, hooray! What can I say? The show's dragged me in! And yes, the sentences are supposed to long and rambling. This is fic is also known as 'Rambling of a Worried Mind'.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

Gone. He's gone, gone, oh, God, he's gone, but no, he can't be, because he wouldn't just leave her, he wouldn't _do_ that, because it's better with two, the Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be—_just as it should be_. He has to come back; he always comes back, _but how?_ The lift's broken, and his comm isn't working, and Ida says he went down, down, down into the pit, and he's not on the rope anymore, and he _fell_, the rest of the way down, he fell by _choice_, and now he's gone and done it, he's just _left_ her up there _without him_. It's even worse now, because Ida says that he said her name _Rose_ and then he fell, and she didn't get to say goodbye, and neither did he, and she'll never get to hug him again, or hold his hand, or flirt with him, and he'll never know that she loves him, oh, God, she loves him _so much_, and now he's gone, and she's alone, and it's _just not fair_.

They want her to leave now, to leave the damned place and get on the rocket and leave, but no, she won't leave him, _she won't leave him!_ They tell her that he's gone, dead, but she doesn't care, she's not leaving, because if he's dead, really and truly dead, then she's as good as dead, too, because she _needs_ him, she needs him _so much_, and if he's dead and she dies, she'll get to be with him again in some way, and that's all she wants right now, to be with him again. They still want her to leave, because they don't understand, and she still refuses, and that's what he would do, too, because if it was her that had gone into the pit, he wouldn't leave her, she _knows_ that he wouldn't leave her, she knows that now, and he would fight them because _he wouldn't leave her_, so she fights and screams and refuses, because _she's not leaving him_ and then nothing.

Darkness.

Is she dead? If she's dead, then where is he, she's dead and he's dead so he should be here but she can't find him, and it's still not fair, because she doesn't even get to be happy in death and—wait. There are voices and she listens and she tries to hear his voice, but she can't and she's ready to scream again because _she just wants him_, and he's not anywhere. She opens her eyes—her eyes were closed?—and there's other people with her and she's strapped to a seat, and he's still not there, and oh, God, she's on the rocket—_she's on the rocket!_ No, no, no, let her off, she needs to get off because he's still there and she's here and they're making her leave him, and she's not leaving him, but they're leaving, and it's not right, because she _can't leave him_, don't they _get it, _she _loves_ him, and she's _not leaving him_, so why are they making her leave him, it's her life, her love, doesn't she get a _choice_? She picks up a gun, and now she's dangerous, and he _has_ to turn the damn rocket around now, because she'll shoot him if he doesn't, but then he asks her want he would want and then she really wants to shoot him because he had _no right_ to use him against her, _no right_, because he _made her leave him_, but he's right, and she puts the gun down, and God, this is it, because he's not turning around and she'll never see him again and she doesn't know what to do because she's not sure if she knows how to live without him anymore, because she loves him that much and she needs him that badly and, what?

They're not going towards Earth anymore and they're going the other direction, back the way they came, and is he really going to do this, is he going to let her stay there and be with—oh. They're falling. They're falling, falling, being sucked towards the black hole, and there's no way out, and they're going to die, really die, and now she can be with him again, but she didn't think she'd die like _this_ and—the Beast. He's right next to her, possessing the poor man, and then _poof_ he's gone, and she's holding a gun and he's dead, floating in space into the black hole, and window's gone, but the shields go up and they're safe, but they're still going to die, and she realizes that _she _did it, she killed the bloody _Beast,_ but they're still going to die, because she just can't have a happy ending, can she, and—no.

That's his voice. Over the speakers, that's his voice, oh, God, _he's alive_, _he's alive_, and so is she, and he's got the TARDIS and maybe, just maybe, they're going to survive this and they'll finally have a happy ending, and yes, yes, she's here, she's right here! A crew member goes to get Ida, because she's alive, too, and then she's there, and she's never been so happy to see the blue box that's bigger on the inside, and she's never been so happy to see _him_, and then she's running, and she's in his arms, and she never wants to let go, she can tell that he doesn't want to either, and she almost kisses him and almost tells him that _she loves him so much_, but she doesn't get to and he has to put her down, and he does it slowly, and she doesn't get to kiss him because they still have to save the day and they tow the rocket away from the black hole because _they're just that good_. They're by the console, standing right next to it, and he's got his arm around her waist, and she's leaning into him, and it feels so good, _so right_, and she realizes that he hasn't _not_ been touching her since she hugged him, and she's been doing the same, and she loves it, and she can tell that he does, too, and with his arm still around her, he tells the crew that they're the stuff of legends, and he's right, and she gets a warm feeling in her stomach and her heart clenches because _they're_ the stuff of legends, not just _him_, and she's filled with love and happiness because they're the Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, saving the day, just as it should be. And it's the two of them. Together.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, let me know! Sorry about the cheesy ending.**


End file.
